Wicked Words
by Timballisto
Summary: 100 themes; It's the little things, really.


100 words, 100 Wicked themes. List was randomly taken off the internetz.

* * *

**Introduction; **Their first meeting was far from cordial but, after all was said and done, Glinda couldn't help wondering what would've happened if she'd been a little nicer from the beginning.

* * *

**Poison; **Elphaba learned the hard way that most of the people around her had no trouble ridiculing her or setting her up for cruel jokes. The words that slipped from their lips did a better job at staining her green than any Magical Elixer.

* * *

**Abandoned; **Elphaba huffed as she picked up yet another piece of Galinda's clothing, dropping it on her roommate's bed in a resigned sort of way.

* * *

**Crises; **To Fiyero's surprise, it was not Elphaba who reacted first when their tablecloth caught on fire (a mixture of Tibbett, Crope, and candles no doubt) but Galinda. A short little incantation later and the smoking flames were out, even if they were banned from the café for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Dream; **Elphaba did not dream in her sleep. She made up for that by striving to fulfill her waking ones.

* * *

**Shooting Stars; **They flared brightly, then went out- barely a blip on the astronomical horizon. Dr. Dillamond had the sinking feeling that he was one of them, while Elphaba was more like a solar eclipse, blotting out the light until she was impossible to ignore.

* * *

**Mist; **The unfortunate side effect of an allergy to water meant that, when the early morning mists rolled off of Suicide Canal, Elphaba was confined to her room.

* * *

**Hopeless; **Galinda finally threw up her hands, her curls bouncing in frustration. "I give up!" she declared to the cackles of her roommate. "That Ozdamned shade of green can go rot for all I care. It clashes with everything!"

* * *

**Obsession; **Boq's obsession with Galinda brought Elphaba nothing but mirth- but sometimes, Galinda would catch her looking at the both of them with something that looked like wistfulness. She could never figure out what that meant.

* * *

**Dreamcatcher; **After Nessa's third nightmare, a twelve-year old Elphaba spent an entire day scouring the marshes around their Quadling country dwelling finding the right length and thickness of wood to make a dreamcatcher. She refused to cry when Frex ripped it to pieces, screaming about pagan nonsense and blasphemy.

* * *

**Rose; **Many admirers had called Nessarose beautiful; Elphaba was there to remind them that thorns came with the package.

* * *

**Clouds; **"That one looks like a-" Elphaba snapped her hand across Tibbett's mouth, silencing him. "A bunny." She said flatly, cutting her eyes over to her sister, who was laughing andstaring up at the clear blue sky in wonder. "It looks like a _bunny._"

* * *

**Revenge; **Shenshen's scream of outrage was music to Elphaba's ears.

* * *

**Insanity; **Elphaba's descent was not slow, nor was it gentle. It was like being plunged into a pool of ice water; it burned her skin, while its temperature filled her senses. It was so much easier to let go. Caring is what got her into this mess, after all.

* * *

**Disappear; **When her mother and father would host those large dinner parties that Galinda had literally been raised in, the little girl felt as though she were invisible, her pretty little pastel dress the perfect shade to blend into the crowds that milled around her. It was then that bright pink became her favorite color.

* * *

**Shadow; **Shell isn't proud of his family but he is not quick to take the title Thropp Third Descending. It was the only thing that had truly belonged to his sister and he feels like a filthy thief even as he accepts.

* * *

**Darkness; **Glinda isn't proud of it, but even she has a little darkness inside of her. Her friendship with the _Witch_ merely fostered it.

* * *

**Illuminate; **Elphaba's lamp usually shined through the night. At the time, Glinda had found it immensely irritating. Now, at thirty, it is she who bothers Lord Chuffrey with her insistence that a lamp remain lit in her room at all times.

* * *

**Dusk; **It is Elphaba's favorite time, because the near darkness makes it hard to discern the true color of her skin and she feels more normal in those few short hours than she does all day.

* * *

**Dawn; **Glinda hates it. It means that night is over and a new day has begun. A new day of pretending to care and pretending to hate.

* * *

**Quest; **When Sir Avaric comes riding up to the tower on his white horse and begs the fair maiden to let down her hair, Glinda peeks her head out of her dorm window. She gives him a look she usually reserves for Elphaba at her most obstinate, and asks exactly how much he's had to drink.

* * *

**Thrilling; **Elphaba thinks that proving others wrong is the best type of thrill; perhaps that is why she despises Galinda, so desperate to please, early in their acquaintance.

* * *

**Pillar; **Architecture is one of the things that in which Galinda could impress even the cynical Elphaba. So when she becomes Glinda, Elphie is gone and her life seems to be crumbling around her, she changes her major and becomes the best architect Oz ever saw.

* * *

**Autumn; **Avaric loved fall. He loved the leaves; he loved the smells of loam and the fresh scent of change. He especially loved jumping into the piles of orange, yellow, and red conveniently raked up around the grounds of Shiz. Elphaba, unfortunately, didn't appreciate being shoved into them.

* * *

**Teddy Bear; **The first stuffed Animal Glinda ever gave her daughter was a shade of emerald that was almost heartbreaking. The black button eyes and stitching didn't help.

* * *

**Snuff; **Father like to pretend that he was above such bohemian nonsense, but Galinda was painfully aware how far her he had fallen when his letters to her were the intoxicated ramblings more often than not.

* * *

**Prism;** Glinda buys it on a spur-of-the-moment shopping spree because she liked how it sparkled green in the light.

* * *

**Rescue; **The girl looks nothing like Nessarose, but when she begs for release, for freedom from the basement she's been trapped in- Elphaba almost lets her go because she hates who she's become, shoes be damned.

* * *

**Broken; **It was the casual, well-meant cruelty that finally cracked Glinda the Good. One could only hear of her dear Elphie's death so many times before you snap and send your Captain of the Guard flying into the drapery.

* * *

**Wall; **Their differing status, outlook on life, hell, even their _hair _should have separated them. It was a good thing that neither Elphaba nor Glinda were ever particularly good at following instructions.

* * *

**Beautiful; **Glinda lets boys call her beautiful, but Elphaba is the only one she allows to call her pretty.

* * *

**Tonight; **_This_, Boq thinks as he sits with his friends, staring up at the sky, _is the start of something wonderful._

* * *

**Empty; **Elphaba hissed in pain as she reached for her bottle of healing potion. Some girls had thought it funny to flick fountain water at the green girl- not realizing it had the potency of acid on her skin. She almost screams when she finds it empty.

* * *

**Festive; **Nessarose's tales of Elphaba, dressed as a Lurlinemas decoration to make up for the lack of proper trees in Quadling country, made the entire group giggle and Elphaba's cheeks darken to a dangerous shade of green.

* * *

**Melody; **Tibbett crowed as he pounded on the decaying old piano at the pub, braying his song like the ass he was. _"There once was a green lass named Thropp! For a pittance a good feel I could cop-!"_

* * *

**Purple; **It was, Elphaba mused, one of the only colors that could go with green, if one didn't mind looking like a bruise.

* * *

**Panic Switch; **"Do you want me to stop? Just say the word and I will." A beat of silence and the rasp of skin on skin. "You talk too much."

* * *

**Sanctuary; **Elphaba trembled beneath the gazebo as the world crashed down in sheets of rain around her. She looked up, and hoped that the roof wasn't leaky.

* * *

**Spell; **"Come on G-_linda." _Avaric teased. With his laugh, rakish smile, and usually carefully combed hair in disarray, he looked like a hero off the cover of one of the romance novels she kept hidden away. "No." Glinda said firmly. "I will not spell Fiyero's pants, no matter how hard you pout!"

* * *

**Rejection; **Elphaba's used to it, but Glinda is not. It takes an hour of her precious study time for Elphaba to console her roommate and tell her that, no, her life is not over and that yes, it will get better.

* * *

**Sword; **Nessarose had a feeling that fencing was not what Tibbett or Crope meant when they mentioned 'crossing blades'.

* * *

**Love; **They never really noticed how much they relied on Elphaba until she was gone. Gone onto bigger and better things, like they'd all known she would. They just hadn't planned on it being so soon and so sudden- there were a lot of hearts that went with her that night.

* * *

**Yellow; **Frexspar had scoffed when he'd been notified of the planned road. "A yellow brick road? Preposterous. Do they know how expensive Glikkun sandstone is these days?" He'd merely though it a shortsighted fancy, put forth by a foolish new ruler. Elphaba saw it as the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Boogeyman; **Back in her day, the prevailing figure in her nightmares had not been something as asinine as a green teenager with an attitude problem. In Nanny's day, they'd had _real _witches.

* * *

**Downstream; **She ran away once. She set sail on a homemade raft with a Quadling boy who was her first friend. Her last in a long while, as the men her father send after her bashed his head open.

* * *

**Fireball; **"Miss Glinda, perhaps the next time you try to light a candle from across the room you should _watch who is sleeping next to it!"_

* * *

**Challenge; **Fiyero could never resist showing off. That somehow turned into Elphaba arm wrestling him over the table at their usual café- with the green girl watching with casual nonchalance as he vainly tried to move her locked forearm.

* * *

**Sneeze; **Tibbett earned himself a hearty smack from Fiyero when he innocently asked a sick Elphaba whether her snot was green as well.

* * *

**Illogical; **Dillamond despises the governmet because he knows the Wizard's people are so used to blind prejudice that the ruler wouldn't think twice about applying it to Oz.

* * *

**Theater; **Sometimes it felt as if her life was a tragedy, broken down into acts for the amusement of a hidden audience. Her stolen moments of happiness were merely the intermission.

* * *

**Overrated; **"Being pretty is overrated." Glinda sighed dramatically as she collapsed on her roommates' bed, purposefully draping herself over the other girl. "Well _I _could have told you that." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Contagious; **"Why yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Magnificent; **"No, Avaric, you cannot use that word to describe any part of your anatomy- I truly doubt Professor Nikadik would appreciate it."

* * *

**Summer; **It took a little introspection and soul searching after Elphie left her (and heaven help her, _thinking_), but Glinda made up her mind to do what Elphaba couldn't now.

* * *

**Buttons; **Sometimes Glinda wished she weren't quite as skilled at pissing her rather more scholarly minded roommate off. She smiled to the sound of smashing glass. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting.

* * *

**Fragments; **Perhaps it was the last straw. All Galinda knew is that the shoes were what drove Elphaba into pieces.

* * *

**Merriment; **Boq prefers champagne, Crope and Tibbet prefer fruity drinks usually served to college girls, Fiyero is partial to ale, Avaric to rum, Galinda to wine, and Elphaba has always been fond of stronge whiskey.

* * *

**Rising; **It always struck Galinda as odd that she always managed to wake the same time as the Artichoke.

* * *

**Blue; **Elphaba did her best keep her emotions under control in public, because someone always thought it was funny to ask if she was 'feeling blue'.

* * *

**Hesitation; **Turtle Heart had been the only one to love her unconditionally.

* * *

**Courage; **Elphaba has only been drunk once in her life. She never wishes to reenact, nor experience alcohol ever again. Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, and Fiyero have other ideas.

* * *

**Unknown; **It took a lot out of Elphaba to leave Glinda like that, and even longer to realize that she was alone.

* * *

**Potion; **Boq had been convinced that pea soup was the reason Elphaba was green. It wasn't until University that Elphaba finally let him down easy.

* * *

**Faerie; **When she was younger, the Quadlings would ask if she was the human form of the will o' wisps that lit the marsh at night and she'd like to pretend, for a little while, but Frex would never tolerate it.

* * *

**Pumpkin; **Elphaba wryly asked if she was going to turn it into a carriage, and if she was, could she please do it outside? Glinda just laughed and brandished the short little paring knife. It was All Hallow's eve after all, and what was the holiday without a jack o' lantern?

* * *

**Battle; **Finally, the war between Animals and Humans had been called off. The Witch and Wizard shook hands, signed their treaties, and let an exhausted Oz rest. So may dead… so many lost…

* * *

**Bow; **Fiyero was from the Vinkus- he was born with archery in his blood. He would never have guessed that women from Gillikin did too.

* * *

**Malice; **Madam Morrible wasn't a bad person, really, she wasn't- she just took what she wanted and sneered at the rest of the fools who dithered below her, too caught up in their petty squables to realize the power in their grasp.

* * *

**Castle; **Places like this were meant for royalty, Elphaba thought as she stood in the doorway of Kiamo Ko. Terrorists weren't the damsels in high towers that the stories went on about, but, quietly to herself, she could pretend.

* * *

**Scythe; **Boq was a farmer, born to all that implied. Even after he was turned to Tin, he wasn't quite surprise to wake with an axe in his hands.

* * *

**Lost; **It took two hours for Elphaba to admit she was wrong, and another thirty minutes for Glinda to convince her to stop and ask for directions.

* * *

**Ribbon; **It was the nicest thing Elphaba owned, but she gave it to Nessarose because Frex said that the Unnamed God punished those who did not share.

* * *

**Bars; **Glinda must have visited every single one on the tenth anniversary of Elphaba's death. This day was only worth drowning in alcohol.

* * *

**Death; **Avaric groped for the bell to call for a maid, even as his lungs seized and his breath grew raspier and raspier in his throat. He was going to die; he was going to die- he stopped suddenly, relaxing against his pillows as he stopped struggling against the inevitable. _No_, he thought, remembering his long dead companions. _I am merely the last to arrive._

* * *

**Memory; **It was faded now, of course, but the Wizard could smell Melena's perfume as she moved, the softness of her skin… it occurred to him that perhaps he'd loved her more than Frexspar ever had- he hadn't deserved her children.

* * *

**Winter; **It's beautiful, but it makes her anxious.

* * *

**Feeling; **Glinda was good at finding the proper words to say. Where Elphaba would stumble or stutter, the Frottican would merely shrug and smile. "I love you."

* * *

**Childhood; **She loved her parents, but in a detached sort of way. She had always felt like a prized figurine- less of a child and more like a pretty blonde trinket to show off to visitors in the parlour.

* * *

**Sacrifice; **Nanny tried to protect Elphaba in the best way she knew; if that meant the little girl hated her, than so be it.

* * *

**White; **Glinda knew that all colors looked good on her, but honestly? The never-ending white was getting a bit old, Witch of the North or not.

* * *

**Graveyard; **Glinda didn't have any remains to bury, so a little engraved stone in her gardens half covered by blooming creepers is all she has to remember her friend by.

* * *

**Umbrella; **After the gazebo incident, Elphaba never went anywhere without one.

* * *

**Infected; **Nanny finally puts a stop to Frex's frenzied attempts to cure his daughter when she begins to look less like a child and more like a Quoxian genocide survivor.

* * *

**Breathe; **Melena once saw her daughter, illuminated in the morning light, smile as nothing she'd ever seen before. Something caught in her chest, and she turned away, for fear that anyone would see her tears.

* * *

**Forever; **Crope and Tibbett forever, they promised. They never forgot that promise to each other, and one was never far from the other for the rest of their days.

* * *

**Apologize; **One of Avaric's greatest regrets was never telling Elphaba goodbye.

* * *

**Heartache; **Boq really wished that, like an amputated limb, that his phantom heart would stop hurting so.

* * *

**Invincible; **_The problem with hubris_, Morrible reflected from her cell deep within Southstairs, _was that once it is stripped away, you have nothing left._

* * *

**Illusion; **She didn't regret it, but it had hurt a little to know that none of her 'friends' would be seen with her once she befriended the green girl. It was also rather exhilarating to be without expectations for a while.

* * *

**Prayer; **Glinda knew that Elphaba didn't believe in the Unnamed God or in any faith, really, but it didn't stop her from sending up a prayer as she watched her friend disappear into the night.

* * *

**Spring; **It was Boq's favorite time of year. It was a time of growth, of planting, and, he hoped, love.

* * *

**Paranoid; **They never used names, but some of the people in his cell seemed strangely familiar. Animal rights or no, it was driving Avaric crazy.

* * *

**Jar of Dirt; **From Quadling Country, Elphaba explained with a self-conscious shrug of her thin shoulders. Glinda held up the mason jar, marvelng at the way the flecks of ruby sparkled in the sun.

* * *

**Magic; **Elphaba, though good at it, never particularly liked enchantments and spells and things. They seemed like pretty illusions that merely masked the rot that festered in Oz.

* * *

**Needles; **It sent Elphaba into paroxysms of laughter when she found out that the big, bad Vinkun prince would whimper like a Puppy whenever he had to go to the infirmary.

* * *

**Golden; **Fiyero wagged his tail and barked. Unfortunately, his ire was lost on the gaggle of girls cooing over his transfigured body while Elphaba, Glinda, and Morrible frantically searched for a reversal spell.

* * *

**Dying; **It was different for everyone, but for Nessarose it had been the whistling sound of wind and the sound of the entire world falling atop her head.

* * *

**Red; **It looked so strange against her skin- like presents at Lurlinemas.

* * *

**Ablaze; **It almost makes Glinda laugh. How heartbreakingly ironic that Elphaba, a Witch, should die by water rather than fire.

* * *

**The End; **Elphaba would like to think of it as the beginning of some great adventure beyond her physical horizons, but she'd never been very good at optimism.

* * *

...another hundred coming later probably. Just helping me get over my writers block on my 'Eight Bijuu and Counting Story'


End file.
